


Mass Effect: Andromeda: Cora Harper x Sara Ryder

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Cora and Sara have been dating for the past two years and they just haven't had the time to make love as much as they want to because of how busy that they have both been with their work on the Andromeda Initiative, but they finally have the weekend off and now they are able to have some time to enjoy each other's company.





	1. Chapter 1: The First Time In Months

AN: Hey y'all this is my first time writing a Mass Effect Femslash FanFic. I have decided to write this one-shot because it has been stuck in my head for the past couple days and I have always wanted to write a Mass Effect Femslash FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this FanFic. I promise that this FanFic will be quite smutty and it will only be a one-shot, but I might add a second chapter to it someday. I hope that y'all will love it. This is in first person POV and it is also in Cora's POV. As I have already said, this is my very first time writing a Mass Effect Femslash FanFic. If I make any mistakes with these characters, please let me know so that I can write them better. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Cora Harper x Sara Ryder

xxxxxx

Rating: M

xxxxxx

Summary: Cora and Sara have been dating for the past two years and they just haven't had the time to make love as much as they want to because of how busy that they have both been with their work on the Andromeda Initiative, but they finally have the weekend off and now they are able to have some time to enjoy each other's company.

xxxxxx

I still can't believe how amazing Sara is with her lips, tongue and fingers. Every single time that her lips and tongue touch my aching clit and she fucks me with her fingers has me arching up and me begging for more and more of her. We have been together for two years now and the sex gets better and better each time we either fuck or make love. I remember our first time together. It was amazing. She is amazing and beautiful and I love her with every fiber of my entire being. Recently we just haven't had the time to make love because we have been so fucking busy with our jobs, we had finally got the weekend off and we are definitely making the most of it. I moan loudly as Sara attaches her lips to my clit and she starts to suck hard on it, while she fucks me even harder with two fingers of her right hand. Her left is busy pleasuring my left breast and nipple. This is our third round of sex tonight and we just can't get enough of each other and I wouldn't give Sara up for anyone or anything else in the universe. She looks up at from between my legs, her lips around my clit and her two fingers deep inside my wet pussy, I can't help the whimper that escapes pasts my kiss swollen lips at the rather intense look of lust and love that she is giving me. I have my right hand placed on the back of her head and I'm gripping our bed sheets hard and twisting them in my left hand.

"Ohh Sara. You are so damn good with that mouth of yours. Eat my pussy. Yes. Don't you dare fucking stop."., I gasp out through clenched teeth and when she gives a rather hard thrust of her two fingers and a hard suck on my bundle of nerves, I cum hard right into her lovely mouth and I know that she swallows every single drop of my cum. And a few minutes later, once she has helped me ride out my orgasm. She then kisses and licks her way back up my body and she kisses me softly and I kiss her back just as softly. She rolls off of me and back onto bed right next me and she then cuddles into my side. She tangles her legs with both of mine and she also wraps both of her arms around me and I wrap my left arm around her and I place my right hand on her stomach. She looks at me from under eye lashes which causes me to blush lightly. I give her a small smirk a second later and I then roll on top of her and she lets out a small yelp of surprise at my action. She smirks right back at me and she pulls me into a passionate kiss that has us both moaning lowly into our kiss.

I pull away from our kiss a few minutes later and I lean towards her right ear and I whisper; "It's my turn to make you cum, now"., And I feel her shiver from knowing that I will soon have her cumming hard and moaning my name constantly. I love making her cum. She tastes amazing and I really enjoy that I am the only one who can have Sara in this way. She is mine and I am hers. In every way possible. I just love the way that just laying in bed with her, or even just watching action vids with her on the couch can make the stress of the day fade away into nothingness and all there is, Sara and I. She pulls me out of my thoughts as she kisses me roughly and I return her rough kiss when I slip my tongue past her lips and I slide it alongside her own tongue and we both moan low in our throats. We then break the kiss for much needed a few minutes later. We stare deep into each other's eyes. Every time that I look into her eyes, I just fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

"I love you so much, Cora"., Sara says and my heart melts from her loving words. I give her a soft smile. "I love you too, Sara"., I reply and she blushes hard at my loving words. "Please fuck me, Cora. Make me yours.", She begs of me and I smirk at her once more. "Always"., I say and then I lean down towards her left breast and I take her left nipple into my mouth. I place my right hand on her right breast and nipple and I begin to fondle it, causing her to softly gasp and moan. "Yes, Cora. Your mouth on my breast feels amazing. Don't stop."., Sara moans. And I don't intend to stop anytime soon. I swirl my tongue around her hard nipple and I then close my lips around it, sucking hard and she gasps out loudly. I spend a few more minutes on her left breast before I kiss and lick my way over to her right breast and I give it the exact same treatment that I just gave to her left. About ten minutes later, once I'm finished pleasuring both of her beautiful and perky breasts, I start to lick and kiss my down my girlfriend's body, until I'm right where she needs me the most at this very moment. When I'm finally between her legs, I place both of my hands on her legs and I spread her legs wider as I settle myself between them. I lean forward and I lick up and down her glistening wet folds and Sara moans. She grabs the bed sheets beneath us as I eat her out. I spend the next few minutes licking up and down her dripping wet slit and then I lick my up to her aching clit and I begin to lap at it with my tongue. And as I'm doing that, I start to rub her lower lips with my right hand as I reach up and I roughly grab her left breast with my left hand. Sara starts to moan even louder now.

"Fuck, Cora. Yes, yes. Your tongue and feels so amazing on my clit. Don't stop. Please don't.", Sara moans and it is music to my ears. I smirk against her fold and I can tell how wet she is because of how she is bucking her hips, pushing her pussy closer to my face. I then take two of my fingers from right hand and I easily slip them both inside of her tight cunt. I love how wet I can make her and she does the same thing to me every single time that we either fuck or make love. I stop when I have both of my fingers up to the first knuckle to let her adjust for just a moment before I start thrusting my two fingers into her again. I know that she won't last too long because of horny she already is from fucking me earlier. And I'm right because after ten minutes of fucking her hard and fast with my two fingers she cums hard into my mouth and some of her cum even drips from my mouth. I swallow all that had been in my mouth. I help her ride out orgasm and then afterwards, I start to kiss and lick my way back up her hot and sweaty body. When I finally get back up to her lips, I kiss her quite slowly and sensually, showing her just how much I really do love and care for her. She kisses me back just as slowly and sensually as I had just kissed her. We pull away from our kiss and then she pulls our bed sheets over our naked bodies and we then cuddle into each other. It's not too long before we fall asleep in each other's loving arms. I can only hope that it's not too long before we can do this again.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey y'all. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this one-shot. I actually really enjoyed writing it. Do y'all think that I should write another chapter or a sequel to it?. I apologize for it's shortness, but I have never written these characters before, so please forgive me if they are a little bit OOC. I will now start working on my FanFic requests now in the next couple of days. Be Obscene had requested me to write a Zomberland Femslash FanFic months ago that I have yet to start writing, but in the next few days, I will begin working on it. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: An Amazing Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is in Sara's POV.

AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to write a second chapter to this FanFic. And then this FanFic will be finished. I hope that y'all will enjoy reading this second and final chapter. This chapter is in Sara's POV. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It has been well over a week since Cora and I had sex and I just can't wait to make her cum again. We have just been so fucking busy lately that last weekend was the only time in months that we were finally able to have enough time for each other and hopefully we can make love tonight. Right now, I'm finishing up a meeting on the bridge of my ship, The Tempest. And the meeting is finished, I'm going to take a shower and see if Cora has some free time. Our ship crew meeting is finished about ten minutes later and I go to find my beautiful girlfriend. I walk through my ship until I find her Cora hard at work on some Remmant tech. I walk up to her from behind her and I press myself firmly against her and I wrap both of my arms around her waist and I kiss her neck softy and she then let's out a soft moan at the feel of my lips on her rather sensitive skin of her neck. I love everything about this amazing woman. I am so fucking lucky to have her in my life. She let's out a soft chuckle and then she turns around in my arms and she then wraps both of her arms around my neck and she leans forwards and she presses her lips firmly against my own and she swipes her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I grant her permission by parting my lips. She slips her tongue past my lips and into my mouth and she slides her tongue against mine and we then both at amazing sensation that it causes to course throughout both of our entire bodies. I pull away from our rather intense and passionate kiss just a few minutes later and we are both panting hard, almost breathless with both love and lust for each other. I stare deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Are you finished with your work for the day?"., I ask her and she nods her head. "Yep. I am. Why do you ask?'., She asks me and I smirk as I lean towards her right ear and I whisper; "I want to make you cum so hard that you won't be able stand anymore"., And I feel her shiver in anticipation of what is to come. "Please make me yours once more"., She begs of me and I give her a seductive smirk as I pull myself from her right ear and I then grab her right hand and I then lead her from her workstation to our bedroom on The Tempest. As soon we are in our room, I shove her onto the bed and I hurriedly help her take all of our clothes off as fast we can. Once we are both fully nude, I climb on top of her and I kiss her hard and she kisses me back just as hard. We wrap both of our arms and legs around each other until both of our soaking wet pussies are pressing against and we then start grind against one another. We begin to rub against each other harder and harder until we cum onto each other's cunts. We just lay there panting with our faces buried into each other's necks. A few minutes once had both caught breaths, I extracted myself from her and then I reposition myself over her and I stare deep into her eyes.

"I love you Cora, more than you will ever know.", I tell her. She gives me a loving smile and I blush a rather deep shade of red. "I love you too, Sara.", Cora blushes even harder at what she just told me. I lean down and I kiss her lips once more and I start to kiss and lick my way down her amazingly beautiful body until I get down to Cora's ample breasts. I leas down towards Cora's right breast and I softly take her hard nipple into my wet mouth and I start to lick and suck on it, softly causing Cora to let out loud moans of pleasure. I swirl my tongue around Cora's hard and stiff nipple and I close my lips around it and I suck hard and Cora moans my name loudly. "Oh Sara, fuck, that feels so good. Please don't stop"., Cora very nearly begs of me and I don't stop. In fact, I continue to pleasure her right breast for several long moments before I switch to her left breast and I give Cora's left breast the exact same treatment that I had just gave to her right breast. I then swirl my tongue around her left nipple and then I close my lips around it and I suck on it hard. I spend a few more minutes on pleasuring both of her breasts before I begin to make my way down her body by kissing and licking my down to her soaking wet and glistening pussy. I place both of my hands on her legs and I then spread them wider and I lean forward and I lick up and down her wet slit. Cora grabs and twists our bed sheets in both of her hands in response to my actions.

"Ohh Sara, yes. Lick my pussy. Oh god. Don't you dare fucking stop licking me.", She moans out loud and I lick my way up to her aching clit and I start lapping at it and then I close my lips and I suck hard on it. At the same time, I roughly shove two fingers of my right hand into her dripping entrance and she nearly screams out her pleasure. "Ohh shit yeah. Suck my clit and finger my pussy.", She moans through her sharp gasps and breathy moans. And it's not too long before she cums hard into my mouth and I swallow every single drop of it, not letting a drop fall onto our bed sheets. A few minutes later after I help her ride out her intense orgasm, I pull my mouth away from her clit and my two fingers out of her pussy. I kiss my way back up her body and I kiss her softly. We share our, 'I love you's', and I pull our bed covers over both of our naked bodies and we cuddle into each other as we fall asleep in each other's loving embrace. It's going to be harder for us to have free time for each other, but I hope that after our fight with the kett is over with, we will finally have all the time in the world for each other.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey. y'all. This FanFic is finished. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this FanFic. I really enjoyed writing this FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
